


【Fate/Grand Order】 結局之後［閃恩+西杜麗]

by scarlett_cosmos



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos
Summary: ✯吉爾伽美什、西杜麗與恩奇都。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Caster
Kudos: 15





	【Fate/Grand Order】 結局之後［閃恩+西杜麗]

01

當他與唯一且永恆的溫柔訣別之後，應當就成為了公平且嚴厲的見證者。

吉爾伽美什王早年曾經歷一場幾乎撕裂他的心碎，他像野獸一樣在荒野遊蕩，失去了時間、亡佚了語言，他前至太陽升起之處，跨越了日出與日落，跨越了數不盡的歲月，他那輝煌的國度失去了統治者而黯淡無光，就像日落之後再也無法迎來黎明的永夜。漫長的無果追求之後，吉爾伽美什終於回到那月彎似的土地上，烏魯克的城牆破碎，植物猖狂蔓生，百姓們早已各自奔走，沒有人能想像這裡曾經有過一個繁盛的無可匹敵的王國。

所以他就忍不住喝斥她，不可以，因為即使知道了未來無法逆轉，他也不願意看著她抵達那個結局。  
因為只有西杜麗，在那個誰也不在、荒蕪且破碎的烏魯克城裡，等待他回來。然後陪著他從繁榮到毀滅，從蕭條到再次富強，經歷了他兩段的人生。

他的副官嚇了一跳，在王嚴厲的神情裡瞪大了眼、她已經跟了他好久好久，久得可以讓她很快就又露出了笑容。

那是固執而堅強的笑顏，固執的就算只剩下她一個人也要守住王將歸來的破碎國境、堅強的即使知道他動搖的神情是在宣判她的結局，她也會挺身而出，因為烏魯克永存於此，她所追隨著的，是斬斷諸神連結的人之王。她要守護那個人的驕傲。

——於是賢王就無法阻擋西杜麗奔赴她自己的命運。

02

在被吞噬之前，西杜麗想起了很久很久以前的回憶。

那是她人生中除了此刻之外、最靠近死亡的一次。西杜麗在某個深夜，目睹了要離開烏魯克的王。那個總是英姿煥發、相貌俊朗的王，雙眼充滿了血絲、熟麥似的頭髮凌亂，就像一頭失去方向的野獸，無所畏懼、無所留念，因為他一無所有，失去了所能依戀之人。

西杜麗明白他要離開這個國家以後嚇壞了，她伸長手臂堵住王的去路，用盡她此生的勇氣。

「請您不要這樣⋯⋯我懇求您⋯⋯如果恩奇都還在這裡的話——」  
她還沒有說完王就打斷了她，粗暴地握住了她的臉，即使憔悴、那隻手也仍舊有著可以把她的頰骨掐碎的力氣。

「你竟敢，竟敢用這種口氣提起他的名字？！你以為自己是什麼身份，竟敢妄用我的摯友的名諱？！你妄圖用我的摯友來勸誡我嗎？！」

西杜麗的眼睛裡盈滿了淚水，幾乎要連王的神情都看不清，不僅僅是疼痛與恐懼，讓她幾乎無法說話的是洶湧的悲痛，舉國都在哀弔、都在為了他們的英雄啼哭，可又有誰的心碎能夠與王相比？光是僭越地去想像王的心情，西杜麗就哭得說不出話來——因為吉爾伽美什王失去的不僅僅是一個朋友，那個美麗的綠色的人啊，他對王的意義是——

啊啊，那時候的自己實在是太年輕了。西杜麗閉上了眼睛。  
王歸來的時候、烏魯克已經破滅；而英雄王洗去了年輕時的蠻橫傲氣，成為了苦民所苦的賢王。後來他們兩人忙於重建、忙於日復一日的政事，那個遙遠的夜裡沒能說出口的話，西杜麗便一直找不到時間、也沒有場合將心意傳遞給王。

如果那一夜的她不是那樣的年輕、那樣的傷心，她會告訴王。

尊敬的、偉大的、掌管著星河與平原，守護著國家與人民，用所有的泥板來歌頌的王啊，我們全都願與您共同承擔失去那個人的悲絕。

所以請您、不要再回到孤高一人的王道上了。

03

恩奇都在冰天雪地裡倉皇地驚醒。

他從柔軟的床榻上彈起，一手抓緊胸口、一手按著腦袋，大口地喘氣。被驚擾的賢王跟著起身，喊著摯友的名字，恩奇都連連搖頭，他那雙澄澈的眼變得混沌，閃爍著鮮紅色的光芒——不屬於他、卻屬於這具機體的記憶唐突地被下載到腦海裡，視覺、聽覺、觸覺交錯著強制接收，他張著嘴轉過頭，還來不及說什麼，淚水就豐沛地湧了出來，像大地久旱後的暴烈雨季。

「——西杜麗。」

他一說出那個名字，那個還試圖釐清情況的王便沈默下來。

✯


End file.
